I'd Rather Die Than Be Famous - Kellic Fanfiction
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: Vic Fuentes is an internet sensation. No one knows, not even his best friend, Kellin Quinn. When Kellin moves in with Vic and secretly discovers Vic's talent, he keeps it hidden. As Kellin keeps a constant watch on Vic's success, he slowly begins to fall in love with him, and Vic just might feel the same.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY.**

**I FINALLY AM WRITING SOMETHING HAPPY FLUBADARGASHABUB**

**It's a Kellic story, as you can tell, and yeah **

**It is based off a different story called Light Up the Night that I wrote on this account **

**I just wanted to make it Kellic for obvious reasons**

**Kellin is the "dominate" I guess in this story, and if you guys would like I could write more Kellic :3**

**If you go to my school and you're following me I ask that you don't judge me for this ahahah normally I find it weird when people write ship stories but idk I really like Kellic and they seem fun to write about C:**

**Please review, and favorite and follow me, and share this story with your friends that ship Kellic or like Pierce the Veil/Sleeping With Sirens because they might like it idk **

**IMPORTANT! Sleeping With Sirens and Pierce the Veil are not formed in this story! They are just normal, everyday people ^.^**

**Thank you! **

Chapter One

The Boy Who Could Fly

Vic positioned his guitar on his lap, holding his pick in his right hand and took a deep breath.

He reached toward his laptop and pressed record on the webcam.

"Hey guys, it's Vic and I'm here with a cover for _August _by Abandon All Ships. I really hope you guys liked it, since there isn't much guitar in it I had to kind of write it in an acoustic form to fit this. I spent a lot of time on it for you guys, so, I guess I'll start…"

He began the starting chords, and then came his singing…

_"You paid attention, was it time well spent? Lies in the past, got dragged by the current...how can you base what was a lie on trust? Strangers now, lovers in August…"_

Vic began to smile, gah, how could he not? Music was where his heart was at, it's what he loved, and the best part, it was his little secret.

He kept this to himself, well…

Except for the three million viewers online…

Yes, three million people logged on to Youtube every week to see what new cover Vic Fuentes has uploaded for his loyal subscribers to watch.

It's a wonder he has hid it from his brother and his friends. Not a single one knew, and from the looks of it, not a single one suspected.

"_I spilled my thoughts into the ocean…hoping things get back to you."_

Kellin Quinn, his closest and most devoted of friends, didn't even know.

'But why doesn't he want anyone to know?'

Independence? Embarassment? Just no need?

Even Vic didn't know.

_"Lovers in August."_

"Thank you so, so much for watching! Next week I plan on playing an original I've been working on! Thanks guys!"

And with that, Vic ended the video.

He stuck his guitar away in his closet and pulled his laptop close to him to check his inbox.

**From: Bring_Me_The_Oli**

**You're seriously amazing! 3 How come you don't perform?**

Vic chuckled before typing his response.

**From: FuentesCovers**

**Thank you! Ha, I don't know, I haven't gotten the offer! Thanks for your support! :)**

He pressed send, and continued browsing through his messages, before one popped up that nearly made him fall off his bed.

**From: SkylitHorizonFestivalOfficial**

**Hello Victor Fuentes, **

**We have been viewing your covers and have found great talent in your work. We ask that you could perform something original at the Skylit Horizon Festival on August 15****th****. Please give us an email us at reservations quickly to reserve a spot for your gig.**

**Thank you,**

**Dylan Butler, Head Organizer**

_Ha, déjà vu much?_ Vic thought as he typed up a confirmation response.

_Hold up…what if any of my friends show up?..._

_They have lives. They won't._

And with that, Vic began practicing, with only 3 days to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Chapter Two

Alone

_The crowd._

_The fans._

_Hundreds of hands in the air._

_Bright lights and smoke billowing throughout the stage, Vic Fuentes, the world's most successful solo act._

_I love it._

_Wait a second…_

_Is that Kellin?_

_And he's…shaking his head at me!_

_God, he looks mad! And disappointed…and disgusted…_

_Kellin! Stop that! _

_Why are you leaving?!_

_"Kellin! I'm sorry!"_

"It's alright, man."

Vic's eyelids snapped open to see Kellin laying next to him in his bed.

"You okay, Vic?"

Kellin sat up and gazed down at him.

Vic rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room.

Sunlight was clouding his vision, indicating the arrival of morning. Kellin was wearing sweatpants and a striped tee shirt, his hair was slightly tousled on the side that had been lying on a pillow, and his eyes seemed bigger today.

_Was that…was that a dream?_

"What did I do?" Vic croaked.

"You slept," Kellin said, removing the blanket from Vic's hands and pulling it away, "And then you told me you were sorry…"

"Out loud?!"

Kellin seemed slightly startled by Vic's quick outburst, but his facial expression dispersed as he asked, "what were you dreaming about?"

Vic sighed and sat up. "Gah, nothing. Just a dream. Who can remember?"

He slid from his bed and stumbled over to his dresser mirror. Rubbing his eyes once more, he gazed up at his reflection. Tangled brown hair and puffy eyes stared back. And then there was Kellin still in his bed, smirking at him.

"Nice chest," he said.

Vic quickly grabbed a shirt from his dresser and slung it over his shoulders, before looking back at Kellin.

"Why are you in my house?"

"I'm staying here," Kellin replied, stretching his arms and plopping back into the pillows.

"Wait," Vic said, climbing back on the bed and hovering over Kellin, "what do you mean staying?"

"Staying. Like staying with you and Mike for a bit."

Vic blinked back at him, almost to say, _excuse me?_ He opened his mouth to speak, but not a word came out. Kellin laughed at this. "You happy about it?"

Vic sat back on his heels. "Wha…why are you staying here?"

Kellin heaved out a puff of breath and sat up against the headboard. "The landlord for my apartment kicked me out."

"Damn, I'm sorry. Why did he kick you out?"

Kellin shrugged. "I haven't paid rent in a few months. I don't have money."

This caused Vic to fall back into the bed. "Kellin, I don't think…"

Kellin sat up and pressed his arms next to Vic's head, "Please, please, please. Please…"

"Kellin."

"Please, Vic. I have nowhere else to go. I'll do anything."

_Fuck, Kellin. Really?_

Vic sighed.

"If you stay…"

Kellin rolled off of him. "YES FUCK YEAH"

Vic covered his mouth with his hand and pushed Kellin back down into the bed.

"Kellin. Let me finish."

_Sigh._

"If you stay, please pull your weight and don't leave Mike and I to make all the money. You may stay in my room, but you have to keep it clean. Don't eat all the food, I'll fucking kill you. And knock if I'm door is closed, you can't just walk in. Now, I'm going to remove my hand."

Slowly, Vic removed his palm from Kellin's lips.

"Oh, and don't fuck with Mike's drums. He'll beat your ass."

Kellin laughed. "Ha, got it."

Vic smirked and pushed Kellin off the bed and out into the hallway. "Now go downstairs or something, I got stuff to do," he said, before slamming the door in his face.

_Now, for that song._


End file.
